Allegiance
Allegiance is a very difficult 2.0 rainbow-themed Extreme Demon created by NikroPlays, verified by RLOL, and later on reverified by EndLevel. The level features a lot of straight flying, tight wave parts and fast transitions. Some of the decoration blocks the player's view of the level, especially in the unnerfed version. EndLevel became the first person to legitimately complete the level, after over 18,000 attempts. Many players have now beaten the level, such as Surv, NoctaFly, and Fantom. However, Surv considered the level a Hard Demon, despite it being much harder than a typical Hard Demon. Due to its extreme difficulty, it is currently ranked #68 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, even exceeding Cataclysm (#71). Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section with "Nikro" written in the background along with a Low Detail Mode key and some players which the level is dedicated to. The player is then taken up a slope and launched right into the level. This part is filled with rainbow decorations with multiple crosses pulsing in the background. A jump pad with a double speed portal will take the player to a hard cube section where it is required to perfectly time jump rings in order to get through. The player then enters a short robot segment before entering a mini cube section. The first user coin can be collected by hitting the last blue jump ring a little late as well. This jump orb will send the player upwards to the next section. Next comes a ship sequence with numerous blacks lines appearing in front of the player as the player moves forward. There are also some teleportation portals with gravity switching when exiting the teleportation portals to throw the player off. At the end of this ship, an auto ball appears as a transition into the next chunk of game-play. A quite dark ball is up which contains a lot of timing and an active, color-changing background. When this ball ends, the player is then taken into an insanely narrow wave at slow speed with lots of gravity portals and gears to avoid. The second coin can be collected here by taking a slightly harder route with a mini portal to mess with the player. A text saying "READY?" and a UFO portal then appears right before the drop kicks in. The drop segment starts off as a dark triple speed UFO with a cluster of gravity and mini portals, therefore making it very hard to follow what is going on. The player later transforms into a ship with more orbs and straight flying than portals, and then back into a UFO again right before a hard mini robot used as a transition. The second half of the drop is started off as a fast, tight wave with some size and gravity portals to make it extremely difficult to pass. Then a robot segment appears with streams of orbs where you are required to hit a certain orb in order to get through, similar to the very first gameplay section of the level. Then a section with three fast game-mode changes appear before a short cube segment and a straight fly into the next part. A slow speed cube segment comes next with a lot of jump orbs and effects in the background reminiscent of a ray and tons of stars. Then, the player enters a cube/ship mixed dual for a moment and then back to a cube before going into a swing-copter section with numerous moving objects and effects as the screen goes black for a second and the player enters a mini ship sequence with some hard straight flying and orb timings. The very last section of the level is a very tight "corridor" starting with a tight wave segment, then a straight fly ship sequence and finally a cube housing the last coin to be obtained via an invisible yellow orb. The level ends with one last triple spike and text saying "GG" right over it before reaching the end with the creator's names appearing along with "Verified by EndLevel." Trivia * The level includes a lot of rainbow decoration. * NikroPlays planned to release a sequel to Allegiance called Renevant. However, that level is now apparently cancelled. Nikro has, however, has finished Renevant with Aquiver as the official verifier. ** Aquiver recently did Renvant from 71%-100% on stream. * EndLevel was the first to beat the level after RLOL verified it. * He also stated that the level is on par with The Hell Factory. * Both GeometryJosh and Aurorus are currently trying to beat the level, with a record of 96% and 58% respectively. * The original unnerfed version is harder than Yatagarasu, according to EndLevel. * EndLevel is currently trying to beat the unnerfed version, with a current record of 40%. * The song for the level is the full version of I Got No Time by TheLivingTombstone. It was temporarily changed to the instrumental version, before being re-verified by EndLevel to recover the old song. * Surv managed to beat this level very quickly, with only ~1,400 attempts. Sunix later on completed it with a measly 1,000 attempts. * This level is a sequel to Dedication, and they both use TheLivingTombstone songs, and have similar decoration in some parts. Crashes * RLOL crashed at 90% and 94%. * EndLevel crashed at 81% and 84%. * Temporum crashed at 80%, 91%, 93%, 94% and 96%. He had a mental breakdown, and therefore quit the level and Geometry Dash itself, but later made a comeback and beat it with two user coins. He later quit Geometry Dash again, then later returned once again. * Cyclic crashed at 58%. Walkthrough Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane Demon Category:Levels with a removed song Category:Featured Levels